The Fight for What is Right
by Ann4
Summary: Jackie had a baby with Kelso, he ran out on her. Now he wants what means the most to her. Her little girl.
1. Prologue

I do not own anything

Prologue

The basement door slamming caused Steven Hyde to jump from his sleep. He looked towards the door ready to yell at the sight of the person. But when he looked up who he saw stopped him. It was Jackie along with a one year old Sayre on her hip.

"Jackie, what are you doing here?" He asked standing up, opening the ice box to get out a beer.

"Have you seen Michael?" Jackie said shifting the baby to her other hip, causing her to wake and start crying.

"Jackie, I haven't seen Kelso in about a week." He said sitting down on the couch again.

"That's the problem neither have I."

"What do you mean you haven't seen him in a week?"

"He let for work on Monday and never came back." Jackie said staring to cry. Hyde got up off the couch and walked over to Jackie taking her in his arms. "It's going to be ok Jackie."


	2. Chapter One

I don't own anything

Chapter One

Five Years Later

"Point Place Tanning, this is Jackie how may I help you?"

"Jackie?"

Jackie looked around for her boss, "Donna, I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I know Jackie but the best thing just happened!" Donna said happily into the phone.

"Ok Donna, what happened?"

"Eric asked me to marry him!"

"What!"

"Yes, we went out to lunch, then he was talking about the future and he just asked me! Oh, Jackie I'm so excited."

"I'm happy for you." Jackie said looking around for her boss again.

"So what's going on in your life?"

"Well Donna, I live in Point Place. How's New York?"

"It's amazing Jackie. You would love it."

"I'm sure I would."

"So Jackie, how are you and Hyde doing when are you guys getting married?"

"Steven and I are not getting married."

"Why not you two have been together for four years now isn't it?"

"Yes not we see it just fine to live together."

"Isn't that confusing to little Sayre?"

"No, she seems fine with it." Jackie said looking around for the boss again. "

"Well Jackie, I have to get off the phone now. I have a story due to my editor."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Jackie hung up the phone and looked at it for a long minute.

I want to thank danhyde girl for the nice review.


	3. Chapter Two

I don't own anything

Chapter Two

Jackie entered the apartment with the two bags of groceries. "Steven," she screamed as they fell there her hands. Hyde came around from the living room and helped her pick up the crushed bread, and bruise tomatoes. He stood and helped her get the groceries into the kitchen.

"So Jacks, how was your day?"

"It was ok." Jackie answered while getting out a pan to cook dinner in. The truth was that Jackie had had the worst day. After Donna had called her boss had accused her of making calls on company time, she spilt her tomato drink all over her new white shirt, and to top it off the Donna was getting married before Jackie. This for anyone that knows Jackie is the worst thing that could happen to her. "How was your day?"

"It was great; we got a big account at the garage."

"It's great baby."

"Yeah, well the guys and I have been working on it for a long time."

"Did you pick Sayre up for school?" Jackie said as if she just remembered she had a daughter.

"Yes, I picked her up she's doing her homework in her room. You know Jackie some times I think that you have no faith in me."

"It's not that it's that sometimes I worry about her." But Jackie knows in the back of her head she didn't know if what she thought about Hyde being responsible. In the back of her mind she thought that all men where like Michael Kelso.


	4. Chapter Three

Again I don't own anything, but if I did do you think I would be writing fan fiction?

Chapter Three

Jackie walked down the hall towards her daughter's room. She knocked on the door when she reached it.

"Come in." Sayre called. Jackie opened the door and saw her daughter, who looked exactly like her, sitting at her desk. "Hi, mommy," Sayre said smiling at her.

"Hi, baby," Jackie walked over to the desk and hugged her daughter. "So how was school today?" She asked.

Sayre closed her math book and said, "It was ok, mommy I can't wait until summer."

"I know, baby. It will be here soon."

"I know that makes me so happy." Sayre said smiling big.

"Well, dinners ready. Wash your hands and come to the table."

"Ok, mommy," Sayre said getting up to go get ready for dinner.

Later that Night

Jackie came into the living after putting Sayre to bed. She sat down on the couch next to Hyde. "Steven, do you ever think about us getting married?"

"Jackie, I thought that we decided that we would just live together, because I'm not ready for marriage."

"I don't know what you mean when you say you're not ready for marriage. We have been practically married for four and a half."

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"We moved in together six months after Michael walked out on me and Sayre. That's what married people do they live together, have sex, raise there children."

"People that aren't married do that to. Anyway were did this come from you haven't brought marriage up in months."

"You want to know why I brought this up. Fine, I got a call from Donna today. Guess what Donna and Eric are getting married."

"So what does that have to do with us?"

"We are five times the couple they are but they seem to have everything don't they. They got out of Point Place, they have an exciting life…"

"But are they as happy as us." Hyde said cutting her off.

"I don't know the only time I hear from her is when something amazing happens to her." Jackie said sitting on his lap.

"Well, that means to me that here life must not be that good."

"You may have a point." Jackie mumbled against his neck.

Jackie and Hyde kissed for a long minute, but they were separated by the knock at the door. "I wonder who that is it's late." Hyde said placing Jackie down on the couch.

"You get it Steven." Hyde got up off the couch and went to the door and opened it.

"I have a package for Jackie Burkhart."

"That's my girlfriend."

"Can you get her?"

"Sure, Jackie," Hyde yelled for her. Jackie walked to the door and signed the paper that the man handed her. The man opened his bag and handed her some papers.

"You have just been served papers form Michael Kelso for the custody of one Sayre Burkhart. Have a nice night." Jackie and Hyde just stood there starring where the man use to be.

"Did I just hear that?" Jackie said looking up at Hyde.

"I think so."

Authors note: I want to think danhyde girl, crazy, monkeygal-101, DoesItMatter, and Chris for the nice reviews.


	5. Chapter Four

I don't own anything

Chapter Four

The ringing of the telephone woke Jackie from her state that she had been in since the news. "Mr. Hyde, Miss Burkhart, Mr. Bow can see you now." They got up and followed the secretary into Mr. Bow's office.

"Mr. Hyde, Miss Burkhart, have a seat." Jackie and Hyde sat down in the two chairs that were facing Mr. Bow's desk. "So, I read over your case. It looks like a simple case; the child's biological father wants to take custody away from the child's biological for being an unfit mother."

"I don't see how he can get custody of Sayre when he ran out on her in the first place?" Hyde said asking the question he knew Jackie wanted answered.

"Well, it seems that he saying that he left to get away from Jackie, he's saying that she was abusive."

Jackie starts crying which makes Hyde pissed off, "What are our chances."

"They look good, because Sayre has two loving parents, you both work, but mostly you're the only parents that she knows."

"Ok, when do we get this started?" Jackie said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"The court day is set for next Wednesday."

"Are you telling me there is no chance he could get her?"

"Yes." Mr. Bow says looking Jackie straight in the eye. "I'll see you at the court house on Wednesdays."

Hyde and Jackie stand up, "Thank you."

Author's Note: I want to think DoesItMatter, danhyde girl, crazy, monkeygal-101, and PacerChic for the reviews. I would love for your input on the story.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Jackie and Hyde were already seating in the court room when Michael Kelso walked into the court room with Pam Macy on his arm. They walked over to their lawyer.

"Steven, is that who I think it is?" She asked him.

"Yes, I think so."

"Do you think she put him up to this?" Before he could say anything back to her the judge walked in.

The judge sat down, "Let's make this a fast case. We have to list the facts for the records." He said putting on his glasses. "Mr. Kelso wants permit custody of his six year old daughter Sayre Burkhart." He looked up at Kelso then back down at his paper.

"So, Mr. Kelso why do you want custody of your daughter now, it says here that you ran out on Miss Burkhart and Sayre Five years ago."

"Well Your Honor, I am a affair for my daughter's life."

"Why are you afraid for her life?"

"Well sir, the reason I left was because she was abusive." Jackie clamed down on Hyde's hand and bit her tongue.

"That does not make any since you want five years and then try to get your daughter away from a mother that you call abusive." Jackie held in a smile. "Well, lets see Mr. Kelso you seem to have come into some money."

"Yes Sir."

"Well, it seems that you would be the best parent for this child to be with you…"

To be continued…

A.N. - I want to thank PacerChic, DoesItMatter, and monkeygal-101 for the reviews.

P.S. it was Pam Macy right or was it Pam Troy that Kelso cheated on Jackie with at the back of the gym and everyone saw.


	7. Chapter Six

I don't own anything

Last Time: "Well, it seems that you would be the best parent for this child to be with you…"

Chapter Six

"…however it's not good to look at only one side of this matter. Miss Burkhart, you have been the child's provider ever since Mr. Kelso left you?"

"Most, Steven helped me a lot in the beginning. As she got older he became more like a father."

"Were you too involved before Mr. Kelso left you?"

"No, Steven and I got together afterwards."

"I see, Mr. Hyde, why are you fighting for this child?"

"Because it's the fight for what is right. Kelso doesn't even know how to take care of a child."

"Do you love this child as if she was your own?"

"I do love this child as if she was mine, because to me she always has been mine. I feed her, changed her diapers, I take her to school, she calls me daddy, and most of all because I love her."

He seems to think about this for a minute, while looking back at his paper work. "This seems like a simple case, father wants to take child away from an abusive mother. To tell you the truth Mr. Kelso, I think that's a complete lie. You ran off because you didn't want to be a father. What I don't understand is why you are trying to take her away from two loving parents. So in this case I'm going to with the mother." Jackie let out a sigh and hugs Steven. They both let all of there tries fall for the first time since this had started. "Case dismissed."

THE END

A.N. - A thanks to danhyde girl, and PacerChic for the nice reviews.

I was thinking about writing another story so when I get a few chapters in I'll post them. I was also thinking about writing a sequel to this story, with more Sayre in it. So you can tell me what you think. Bye.


End file.
